Hueco Eterno
by wulfenheim
Summary: Death is not the end...it never is. Issei dies, but doesn't get revived by Rias. Watch as he continues his journey as the first Hollow with a Sacred gear
1. Chapter 1

AN: There will be no characters from bleach except for a few references and shinigamis.

Hueco Eterno:

_Prologue: Descent Into Darkness_

Here we find a brown-haired boy floating in a vast empty space. Chains were attached to various parts of his body as he floated throught the vast emptiness.

_"Issei?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Please run"_

_"What?" _

_A spear of light was impaled through his chest, creating a huge hole where his heart should be. The figure, who wore a brown trenchcoat, was smirking at his new kill._

_"I should've known you'd fall in love with him...you weakling!"_

_"I...ISSEI!"_

The boy, known as Issei, suddenly opened his eyes as his memories flooded his mind. He tried to move, but the chains around his body made it very dificult. His vision was cloudy, or maybe it was just because there was nothing here. He kept twisting an turning until he felt a sudden sharp pain on his chest, which ushered in some new memories.

_"My name is Amano Yuuma...ummm...would you got out with me?"_

_"This isn't some prank is it?"_

_"Why would it be a prank?"_

_"Girls hate me for some reason. Whenever i approach them, they'd just run away with red faces"_

_"Umm...i don't hate you..."_

_"But your face is red..."_

_"It means that i'm really embarassed right now...and...anyway, is that a yes?"_

_"Hehehe...Of course it's a yes"_

"Yuuma-chan" Issei muttered. He took a deep breath before shouting out. "YUUUMMAA-CHAAAANNNNN!"

The 10 chains around his body started to dissolve. Issei kept thrashing himself around as he tried desperately to escape the chains. Then the pain on his chest returned, bringing another flood of memories with it.

_"Do you love me?"_

_"Of course...always...and forever..."_

_"Issei...promise me that you'll always stay by my side..."_

_"I'll always be beside you...in this life...and the next...i don't care if god himself tries to separate us..."_

_"You have no idea how much those words mean to me..."_

_"You're right...i don't...but i was very sincere when i said that...and i meant every word i said..."_

"Always...and...forever..." Issei said in a very low voice that almost sounded like a whisper. The chains around his body started to dissolve again, but this time; a burning pain came with it. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He twisted and turned as the burning sensation around his body became more intense. He hadn't noticed it, but the chains were become thinner and thinner by the second until finally...they all snapped.

_CLANG!_

That was the sound the chains created when they all broke off at once. The empty space around him became light, and soon he was consumed by it.

_A tormented soul often becomes a hollow because of shear willpower to live, or unfinished business with the other side. When a soul is about to enter the soul society, it often finds itself chained in a vast empty space. Chains aroun their necks signify the fact that they can no longer enter the world of the living. A soul becomes a hollow through shear willpower alone, and that is enough to break the chain. But Hyoudo Issei's case is different. Chains were attached to his heels, neck, wrists and shoulders, through shear willpower her was able to break the chains that held him in place. Obviously, he becomes a hollow, but of what kind? Even gods dare not fathom._

_chapter 1: _

Hueco Mundo was a world that wasn't bound by the earthly laws or physics. But when there is an earthquake in this world, it would mean 2 things. The end of Hueco Mundo...or the arrival of something that was terrible. With the apparent defeat of Aizen, Las Noches and the other hollow kingdoms were now ruled by Vasto Lordes or Arrancars. All of them felt quake that had befallen Hueco Mundo, and all of them knew that this was a very bad sign.

Issei awakened in a place that looked like it had...trees? After carefully rubbing his eyes, he concluded that those things, whatever they were, were not trees. A sudden animalistic howl caught his attention. It was a some sort of wolf that looked very ill. Issei took a few steps away from where he was standing, but then heard another howl that came from behind him. Soon, as if from some sick twisted fantasy nightmare, the place was now surrounded by strange looking creatures. And they all had one thing in mind...EAT!

The creatures all ran towards Issei, who was desperately trying to run away. But he found that the creatures that chased him, were too damn fast. One creature that caught up with him, bit down behind his right leg. Another one came and bit his right arm. One by one, the creatures bit down and ate some of his limbs and other chunks of flesh that were attached to them. While the entire painfull 'feast' was happening, Issei had only one thing on his mind...

_'Yuuma-chan' _he thought as the right arm was bitten off. His entire body went numb as the creatures bit and tore through his flesh. _'Always...and forever'_

"AAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"** His voice became demonic as his body started to glow a ghostly blue. The creatures that were previously biting him, were now letting go and trying to run away, but found themselves unable to move from the KI that was released.

Issei started to glow more as the sand beneath him was forming a small hurricane around his legs.

"**AAARGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The demonic roar echoed through the entire Hueco Mundo as a ghostly blue light began to envelope the Minos Forest.

The light died down to reveal the new form of Issei. His skin became a silvery-white, his eyes became yellow, his teeth were pretty much the same except for canines that formed, bony spines were protruding from his back that leads to a long reptilian tail, his limbs were slender yet muscular, his left arm was armoured by a red gauntlet (hint), ram-like horns were protruding from the left and right sides of his head, his hair had grown to reach his shoulders and his height was 6.8 ft.

From a distance, a certain hollow watched with interest and only one thing came into his mind.

_'Vasto Lorde? But how?'_ He thought as his white robes floated with the breeze.

Issei was frozen in place. His body was awake, but his mind was far from it.

MINDSCAPE:

"I never expected my host to become a Hollow..." there was a deep voice that spoke in the vast space of Issei's minscape. "This is a very unexpected development..."

Issei was barely awake as he floated through the dark recesses of his mind. He would hear the sounds from his own memories as he drifted towards the source of the dark voice.

_"Goodmorning Issei-kun!"_

_"Goodmorning...Yuuma-chan..."_

_"Do you know what day it is?"_

_"Weekend?"_

_"No you baka! It's our anniversary..."_

_"Oh...then let's have a date tonight..."_

_"I would like that..."_

The memory jolted him awake.

"Looks like the Vasto Lorde is awake" the voice said again as Issei floated towards it. "Greetings, Vasto Lorde Issei!"

"...Who are you?" Issei asked the voice.

"I am your left arm, your sacred gear to be precise..." the voice answered. "My name is Ddraig, young Hollow. Though i never really thought a hollow could retain the powers of a sacred gear"

"Hollow?" Issei asked. "What's a Hollow?"

"To put it simply, you're a lost soul. A spirit that refused to die and became something more" Ddraig answered.

"You said i was a Vasto Lorde...what's that?" Issei asked again.

"Hmmmmm, i have limited knowlege on Hollows...but i do know that Vasto Lordes are the most powerful Hollows and that it takes almost a thousand years to become one" Ddraig answered.

"You tellin me i've been a hollow for almost a thousand years?" Issei asked, his tone hightening.

"No...the mystery is why you became a Vasto Lorde in the first place when you haven't even technically become a normal Hollow_ But maybe it's because of the sacred gear"_ Ddraig said, keeping the last part to himself. "Anyway, we should be focusing on bringing you back to the mortal world. It's not safe here"

"And how do i do that?" Issei asked.

"I heard that powerful Hollows can summon portals to this world and to the mortal plane" Ddraig answered. "You're a very powerful Hollow, now wake up!"

Issei awoke in the middle of the dessert of Hueco Mundo. His vision was quite blurry at first, but everything became very clear after a few seconds.

"Now to summon a portal..." He muttered to himself as he did a series of hand gestures. "...I have no idea what i'm doing..."

Something strange happened after his 30th hand gesture, though it wasn't a portal, it was still quite awesome. He changed back to his humanoid self, but the hole on the chest was still visible.

"Nice" He muttered to himself as he did the same hand gesture and changed back to Hollow form. "Double nice"

After a series of long hand gestures and accidental energy releases, he finally created a portal, though he didn't knwo where it would take him.

"Here goes nothing" He said as he took a step inside the portal.

It was night time in Kuoh academy. A time when only the 'non-humans' remained in the campus. Two ladies were walking together in the darkness, talking to each other.

"Rias-buchou, wasn't he suppose to summon you upon his death?" the figure asked the girl called Rias.

"I don't know Akeno, but something defenitely doesn't feel right" Rias answered the girl who we now know as Akeno. "Maybe we should go to his last known location, it woul-"

Their conversation was cut-off by a sudden burst of power they felt.

'This power level...it's...it's...titanic' Rias thought as she desperately tried to stay on her feet from the shear pressure.

'What is this?' Akeno thought as she was brought to her knees.

MEANWHILE:

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Issei yelled as he plummitted from the sky. Unfortuneately for him, the portal he created had opened up 60km up the atmosphere, and as a result, he is now falling. "MOTHERFUCKINGSHIT!"

That was when he remembered something. He did a hand gesture and changed into his Hollow form. This time, his Hollow form had thick ebony wings. So flew, but found it hard and now he was falling again, only this time we was gonna fall into the sea.

"**This is gonna hurt"** His body responded by creating hard bony plates that covered him. "**Now this is nice"**

He landed and created a giant tsunami that went in all directions as he did. Isse swam to the surface an looked around. He was...in the middle of nowhere.

'Now...which way is Japan?' He thought, and his body responded by changing his vision. Everything he saw was in black and white, except for an area that was quite far away. It was glowing red.

'That way? Meh' He shrugged and began swimming in that direction, changing back into his humanoid form as he did so.

5 hours of swimming later:

'I wonder why i'm not tired yet' Issei though as he finally saw the shoreline. 'Finally'

HYOUDO RESIDENCE:

Mrs. Hyodou was sitting on her couch watching the news, when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and gasped in surprise.

"Issei? Why are you wearing that...skirt?" She said. "Oh no! you've become GAY!"

"No, these" Issei pointed to his 'skirt'. "These used to be my pants"

"What happened?" His mom asked.

"Some dog attacked me and i lost my shirt and it ripped my pants too" he answered. 'That was a nice lie if i may say so myself'

"C'mon inside, it's cold" His mom said. Issei stepped inside and sighed with relief. 'This is gonna be a long year'

_The reason why revived sacred gear holders still have their sacred gears is simple. Sacred gears are attached to the soul and essence of the host. But what if the soul became a Hollow? Would it still retain it's sacred gear? The answer is yes. Hyoudo Issei is the first Hollow who has a sacred gear._

2 DAYS LATER:

"Wake up Issei!" His mom. Issei lazily got off his bed and proceeded to do his morning activities.

ROAD TO KUOH:

'I can feel...everything here...' he thought. 'Evil, good and innocent auras are everywhere. Is this what it's like to be a Hollow?'

That was when he felt another presence. One with a power that far surpassed normal humans.

'Another Hollow?' he thought, but quickly shrugged of the idea. "No...this aura doesn't belong to a Hollow'

MEANWHILE:

"Buchou i think you need to see this" Akeno said as she stared off into the window.

"What is it Akeno?" Rias asked as she approached Akeno, who merely pointed her finger outside. Rias looked out the window and saw something that shocked her.

'He's suppose to be dead!' She thought.

She was right...in a way...

GOOD STORY? NO? YES? just give your reviews


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Let's get one thing straight people. Issei is NOT an Arrancar

Hueco Eterno

chapter 2: Rage and Torment

_A new existence has been created. A Hollow? A Dragon? or a man? Perhaps all three beings have been merged together to create the perfect creature? Divine and Demonic at the same time, evil and good, light and dark..._

Today was classday, which was sleeping time for Issei. The lesson was boring, and so was the teacher, that he decided to take a nap. His seatmate, Rias Gremory, was watching him. Intent on finding out how he's still alive.

'Perhaps another devil resurrected him into his peerage?' She thought, analyzing every possible way. 'Mehh that's unlikely'

Meanwhile, Issei was busy playing with his new powers.

_'Ojo de la omnipresencia!' _His new power allowed his vision to go literaly anywhere. He could even see his own body, but the best part was the fact that he could hear the thoughts of every human in the room. It was intoxicating, to say the least. Though, the thoughts of a certain red-head, was eluding him, but he didn't notice. 'This is awesome'

The dismissal bell rang and every student was now walking or running towards the front gate. Issei was one of them. Many things were occupying his thoughts, mainly...

'I have no time to waste in school! I have to find Yuuma-chan soon!' He mentally yelled as he approached the front gates. A blondie was staning near the gates, waiting for him. It was Yuuto Kiba, the pretty boy of Kuoh academy. Issei just ignored him and kept walking, that was when Kiba called his attention.

"Are you Hyoudo Issei?" He asked, he voice was very creepy.

"What do you want?" Issei answered him in a lazy tone which said, 'i got better things to do than listen to you'.

"I am from the Occult Research Club, and my president has sent me to invite you to the club, and that she wants to talk to you" Kiba said.

"Listen, i've got better shit to do right now than talk about some occult nonesense. Tell your president that if she wants to meet me, then she'll have to wait tomorrow" Issei answered and walked away, not bothering for a response from Kiba.

MEANWHILE:

"Your new target is the girl who bares the twilight healing. Find her and bring her to us" a figurein the dark spoke. "Don't fail me this time, Raynare"

BACK TO ISSEI:

Issei was quietly walking back to his home when he heard the flapping of wings and someone saying...

"Awwwww the little devil is lost. Don't worry, i'll end your pathetic existence right now" the winged figure wore a brown trenchcoat and a brown hat. Issei instantly recognized his outfit and asked...

"Where is Yuuma-chan?" He said with a lot of venom in his voice.

"Yuuma-chan?...Oh you mean Raynare! hehehehehe that weakling actually fell in lov- wait...i recognize you..." The winged man said. "So you're still alive!? This is gonna be fun!"

"Tell me where she is and i might spare your life...cur!" Issei yelled, his fists clenching.

"You're about to die here tonight so why bother!?" The man said in a maniacal tone, completely forgetting to even think as to how the boy was still alive. He charged up 5 lightspears and threw them at Issei, who seemed to be dazed?

'Why is everything so slow?' he thought as he watched the lightspears travel like snails towards him. He simply side-stepped and his perception of time went back to normal. 'So it activates when I'm in danger? Very useful'

"How the fuck did you dodge those you little shit!?" the winged man was angry and frustrated at the same time.

"Are we fighting or playing 20 questions?" Issei said with a smirk as he did a hand gesture. The winged man's eyes widened when he realized what he'd just provoked.

'Vasto Lorde!?' he thought as he changed into a defensive stance out of fear.

WITH RIAS:

"So did he accept the invitation?" Rias asked Kiba, who had just arrived in the club room.

"He told me to tell you that he's busy and can't accept the invitation now, but he did tell me that he's willing to come here tomorrow" Kiba answered as he sat down on the couch in front of Rias.

"Kiba, i want you to find him and find out everything you can about him, but don't let yourself be seen" Rias tole Kiba.

"Hai, buchou" Kiba answered with a bow.

BACK TO ISSEI:

The previously winged man was now desperately trying to run away into a forest clearing. 'Previously' because Issei had just ripped his wings from his back and ate them. He was sweating heavily as he ran through the forest.

'Damn that brat!' He was angry and frustrated at the same time, again. Angry because he couldn't defeat Issei no matter how much he tried, and frustrated because he couldn't use his powers anymore due to lack of wings.

Issei walked calmly as he sniffed through the air, hoping to determine the locattion of his prey. And find it he did. His prey was clearly injured, bleeding and exhausted. A perfect kill to make. He smirked as he savored the taste of the wings he'd just devoured.

'Need more food!' he mentally yelled as he summoned his bony wings and flew off to the location of his prey.

Dohnaseek, AKA the winged man, was currently resting on a boulder that was near a river. He thought he'd lost the hollow that was chasing him, oh how wrong he was. A shadow quickly enveloped him as his eyes widened in shock and horror...

RIAS:

"What do you think he is Akeno?" Rias asked her VP as she stared at the nightsky.

"Something powerful and delicious" Akeno answered as she licked her pointer finger. Rias deadpanned at her, not so surprising, action. Akeno suddenly had a serious face, which was normally a cause for alarm. "But whatever he is, I don't think we stand a chance against him" Her voice was serious now.

"If, and only if, he's a very powerful threat then my brother can take care of him" Rias said. "Though i hope it doesn't come to that"

HUECO MUNDO:

"Are you sure of what you saw?" A dark figure, that was sitting on a throne, asked.

"Yes my lord, he didn't even eat anything yet he still became a Vasto Lorde" the Hollow, who witnessed the 'ascension' of Issei, said.

"Then perhaps our saviour has come at last" the dark figure said.

"The prophecy?" the hollow asked. The dark figure merely nodded and slouched back into his throne.

"The Dragon Hollow..."

ISSEI:

'Wow! I never felt like this before! This rush is...entoxicating...now where is that guy' Issei thought as he continued running through the forest. Completely oblivious to the fact that he was leaving a trail of destruction as he did.

DOHNASEEK:

"You have four wings and you get defeated by a single child? Pathetic!" Kokabiel swatted Dohnaseek away like a fly, sending him soaring through the air.

"But, Kokabiel-sama! That was no child! It was a Hollow...and a very powerful one at that" Dohnaseek tried to explain as he gripped his wounds.

"Interesting, I wonder what a Hollow is doing all the way out here?" Kokabiel said as he rubbed his chin, as if in deep thought. "This is a very interesting development...hehehe...wait...What kind of Hollow was he?"

"He was..." Dohnaseek gulped in fear. "...a Vasto Lorde"

Kokabiel could only widen his eyes in response.

ISSEI:

From a distance, Issei could clearly see Dohnaseek talking to a person who wore black longsleeves. He licked his lips in anticipation, and hunger.

"More...FOOD!" He jumped out of from the woods and ran directly towards Dohnaseek, who noticed him coming and warned the person he was talking to. A flash of yellow light suddenly engulfed him, the next thing that happened was an explosion. Issei was sent flying into the opposite direction.

"I can't fight him for long" Kokabiel said, readying for a fight. "Find Raynare and bring her here!"

Dohnaseek nodded and limped away.

(Cue DragonForce: Through the Fire and Flames)

Issei stood up from the rubble and brushed off the dust that was attached to him. His eyes were now glowing intensely, his breathing was heavy and his back was hunched. Without hesitation he charged again, but this time; he was VERY angry. His speed was so great thet he created a miniature tornado behind him. Kokabiel created a giant lightspear and threw it at Issei, who dodged it and continued running at full speed. Kokabiel grit his teeth and created 25 giant lightspears and threw them at Issei, who dodged most of them and took the last one head on. But he remained unfazed, the only thing Kokabiel could do was fly off, and that's what he did. But before he could, a well placed right straight to his face sent him flying back. The punch was so powerful that it created another tornado. Kokabiel finally collided against a giant boulder that didn't break when it cussioned him. He fell off the boulder and fell to his knees. He clutched the side of his face that received the punch. The poor man hadn't noticed Issei appearing behind him, so as a consequence; one of his wings was ripped from his back and eaten by Issei.

"You really taste gooooooodddddd hahahahahha" Issei said as he swallowed the wing. Kokabiel retaliated by sending a kick to Issei's stomach, which sent him flying towards the trees. Kokabiel clutched the giant wound that was on his back. He knew this night wasn't gonna end well for him.

He stayed on his current spot, waiting for a sound; but nothing came. He waited, and that was his biggest mistake. From nowhere he heard the cry of..._CERO!_

A giant beam of Black energy shot out from the forest. Kokabiel dodged most of the beam, but all the wings on the left side of his body along with his left arm, was burnt to a crisp. The black beam continued to travel, destroying the trees as it did so, until it finally hit a mountain, erasing it completely.

Kokabiel grit his teeth and clutched his wounds. He wasn't bleeding, but it still hurt like hell. From behind him, he could hear footsteps. He turned around and was met by a right straight to his face. He would've been sent flying off into the woods, but Issei grabbed his hair before he could. Now, he was at the mercy of a Hollow.

(Music Stop)

"I'm gonna enjoy eating you" Issei said as he licked his lips, but he suddenly heard a voice from behind him...

"Issei!" The voice was familiar. So he let go of Kokabiel and turned around. About 20 meters away, there stood Raynare.

"Yuuma-chan?" Issei said softly, his form slowly reverting back to being humanoid. Issei was frozen in place as Raynare ran towards him, with her arms wide open. Issei started to walk slowly towards Raynare, but before he could reach her, a warm liquied suddenly splashed all over his face. There he saw Raynare staring at her chest which had been blown open by a lightspear. She fell to the ground but was caught by Issei.

"No no no no no no" He muttered as he caught Raynare, who had tears falling down her face. "Yuuma-chan!"

Tears were falling down his face. He looked behind him and noticed that Kokabiel had disappeared.

"Kokabiel...that bastard!" He yelled, but then he turned his attention to Raynare who was quitely sobbing. Her face was getting paler by the second.

"It's okay Issei...at least i got to spend the last moments of my life with you..." Raynare said as blood was flowing from her mouth. "I love you Issei..." She trailed off as her life faded.

Issei kissed her lips, he stayed like that for a full 30 seconds. He parted away, his hands were shaking with grief and anger. His tears were falling to the ground as he picked-up the lifeless body of his beloved. He carried her away into the deep section of the forest. There, he made a shrine for his beloved. The shrine was covered in roses and roofed by trees.

Issei stood still, his whole world had come crashing down on him. The only reason why he wanted to live was taken from him, and now he was an empty husk. A literal Hollow...

END OF CHAPTER! RnR guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Hueco Eterno:

chapter 3: A Grave Mistake

'What have i done!?' Kokabiel kept repeating the same phrase in his head over and over again.

Kokabiel had initially intended to launch a condensed lightspear at the Hollow, but a sudden pain on his right shoulder made him fire the lightspear too early and inaccurately. He ended-up killing Raynare and, worst of all, invoking the wrath of a Vasto Lorde.

'I have to warn Azazel!' Kokabiel screamed in his mind.

_They say when a man looses everything he has, his life disappears. But what of an entity that isn't techinically alive? The death of a loved one sometimes causes a forced evolution among Hollows. Sadness and rage boils up together and fuels the energy of Hollows, causing them to evolve into something more. But what of a Vasto Lorde? The last evolution, so they say. The truth is...Hollows never stop evolving. _

It was raining. Issei had been standing on the same spot for a few hours now, never moving. His grief had outweighed the rage that was still building up inside him. His fists were clenched in anger. His eyes were emotionless as he stared into the empty space. Perhaps he couldn't take it anymore, that he let out a bonechilling roar that echoed throughout the city.

"**ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"** He roared and failed to notice the energy build up around him, which formed a small hurricane of power. 'Kokabiel...i...will...kill...you...' The energy that had been increasing, just lashed out at everything. Black spectral tendrils were lashing out at trees, rocks and animals. After a few seconds, the black tenrils started to impale Issei, who just stood there ignoring the pain.

His body started to crackle with black electricity, the soil beneath him began to rip and thunderclouds were forming in the skies.

Every non-human being in Japan could feel the titanic influx of energy, this included some Shinigamis who recognized the energy.

Issei was now seething with power, yet his form hadn't changed. Tendrils kept sprouting from the ground and impaled his back. The energy kept increasing as lightning flashed through the skies. The power output kept increasing and increasing...until finally, his body started to glow red. The tendrils started to dissolve as the red glow became more intense. The glow finally died down to reveal the new Hollow form of Issei. His ram-like horns became longer and more defined, the red gauntlet on his left arm wasn't a gauntlet anymore; it was more like a whole armour piece which had a shoulder guard and green gems that seemed to be randomly scattered around it, his eyes were still yellow but they were glowing intensely now, his right arm had glowing red runes all over it, the spines on his back became much smaller, his reptillian tale became thinner with a bladed tip, his silvery white skin became a grayish white and his wings now resembled bat-like features yet they were white (just imagine the wings of Ulquiorra, but white). Without warning, Issei was pulled into his own mindscape.

MINDSCAPE:

Issei was floating around in what seemed to be a sea of flames. Everywhere and everything was on fire. In the distance, he could clearly see Ddraig waiting for him, so he floated towards Ddraig.

"Since i already know what you're planning to do I'll just cut to the chase. Right now, even with all your powers, you still can't hope to venture into the Underworld to find the fallen one who killed your beloved" Ddraig said, while Issei remained silent. "Your evolution into another kind of Hollow has also greatly affected the boosted gear, which you haven't used yet. The reason i brought you here was because of the fact that you have managed to evolve the Boosted Gear to its maximum potential, and that has never been achieved before. Now, since you haven't even technically even used the regular powers of Boosted gear, i shall be teaching you how to use it. Simply by saying BOOST! your powers will instantly double and, since you've evolved it to its prime, you can double your powers again in 4 seconds. After doubling your powers 3 times, you can release the accumulated energy by yelling or thinking EXPLOSION! The released energy will form a beam of energy that will destroy anything in its path. Now, since your Boosted Gear is in its prime form, you can access the Balance Breaker anytime. The Balance Breaker will coat you in a red armour that will give you a huge power boost and combine that with your Hollow powers and what do we get? A badass that's what. Remember all of this and you will be very powerful. Oh and that Club president back in Kuoh academy can give you passage to the Underworld...just saying"

Issei was instantly jolted back into reality Ddraig finished talking.

SCHOOL:

"Issei-san! Is the offer to talk to buchou still standing?" A familiar voice made Issei turn around. He saw Kiba walking towards him.

"*sigh* Sure" Issei answered. Kiba made a gesture that pretty much said, "Follow me". The duo made their way to the old school building, where the only club room that existed there was the Occult Research Club room. Issei had to admit that he'd never been here before, and that there was a strange energy that covered the entire building.

"This way Issei-san" Kiba said, pointing to a stairway that probably leads to the upper area of the building. Issei followed Kiba until they arrived upon a large wooden door. Kiba opened it, and Issei actually had to admit that he was impressed. Gothic style candles, velvet red curtains and a chandelier. "Umm Issei-san? Could you wait a few minutes since buchou is still bathing?"

There was no verbal answer, but Issei turned his annoyed face to Kiba's and that was the answer he gave.

"just 3 minutes?" kiba said. Issei only shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to sit on one of the couches. in front of him was a white-haired girl who was eating some sort of sweet food, he then turned his emotionless face to another figure whom he recognized as Akeno based on all the gossiping his heard.

"let's see where this goes" Issei said to himself very quietly as he placed his hands on his lap. After exactly 3 minutes, a red-head figure emerged from the club's bathroom. Issei knew who this person was based on all the perverted thoughts of his classmates, Rias Gremory. She walked towards the couch in front of Issei and sat beside the white-haired loli.

"Is there a particular reason you wanted to talk to me?" Issei's voice was so cold that everyone could feel the suuden drop in the temperature. "I already know that nobody in here is human, so just tell me"

The next thing he said was very shocking, to say the least. How could this 'human' possibly know about them being devils?

"Oh? and how did you find out?" Rias asked Issei.

"I can detect the life force of every being in a 50 kilometer radius, and as far as i know, you're not human" Issei answered coldly.

"Then let's cut to the chase" Rias said as she unfolded her wings, and so did the other people in the room. "We are devils. My name is Rias Gremory of the house of Gremory and these are my servants. This is Koneko, that is Kiba and this is Akeno"

"I'm not really surprised since i just fought a fallen-angel last night" Issei said with a hint of sadness from the events of the earlier night. "I accepted your invitation because i need something from you, and I'm guessing you want something from me as well?"

Rias nodded and took out a small box with chess pieces inside.

"Do you know what evil pieces are?" She asked Issei, who only shot a glance that translated as "NO". "Evil pieces allow devils to ressurect other beings into devils. The ressurected beings become servants to the devil who ressurected them. but before we proceed, you said you needed soemthing from me?"

"I need passage to the Underworld and directions to where the fallen angels are staying" Issei answered with a hint of anger this time.

"And what would you do once you found out where the fallen angels are staying?" Rias asked with curiousity.

"I'm going to find and kill a certain man" Issei answered.

"What would you do if I vowed to send you to the Underworld and give you directions?" Rias asked.

"Do want and or need something in particular?" Issei asked.

"Do you remember what I said about the evil pieces earlier?" Rias asked and Issei nodded in response. "I want you to become my servant"

"Deal, but i become your servant only after i'm finished with my business" issei answered, extending his right hand towards Rias, who shaked it.

"When do we start?" She asked.

"Right now" Issei answered. Rias quickly summoned a portal beside her and gestured for Issei to enter.

UNDERWORLD:

A giant red portal, with the Gremory symbol, suddenly opened. There stood Issei in his Hollow form, and Rias who was very shocked to see Issei in this form.

"Ummmm Isse-" She was cut off by Issei who turned to her, his yellow eyes glowing with anger.

"**Which way?"** He asked. Rias gulped and pointed her finger to a settlement.

"Once you go past that fort, it'll be Fallen angel territory" She answered quite reluctantly. Issei quickly disappeared in a white blur.

2 HOURS LATER: Salona, fallen angel city

"SOUND THE ALARM! We're under attack!" the city was in complete chaos. It was suppose to be just another day, that was when the front gate of the city suddenly exploded. At first, everyone thought that the devils had finally come for them. But what went through the destroyed gate was far worse. The fallen angels retaliated by attacking the unknown entity, but the combined might of 5,000 fallen angels wasn't enough to give the creature a full halt.

"**KOKABIEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL!"** The strange creature yelled with all its might. The whole underworld shook as the entity continued its rampage. Issei then raised his wings high up in the air and started to form a cero in between them. It was a giant...fucking...cero. Luckily for everyone in the Fallen angel side, one fallen angel was able to land a lucky punch to Issei's face, who ended up releasing the cero skywards. But the level of destruction was still massive. The resulting explosion created massive earthquakes in Hell, Heaven, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, Earth and, of course, The Underworld and it wasn't even a small earthquake. Back on earth, pretty much every city was leveled by the magnitude 20 earthquake that hit. In heaven, almost every structure or building was now falling apart. Hell, there was an earthquake but it was basically just another day in there. Las Noches and every major city in Hueco Mundo was turned to rubble by the earthquake. Soul Society was in tormoil, from the fact that they were able to sense massive amounts of reiasu from the earthquake. The Underworld took most of the damage, virtually every city, every mountain and every forest was leveled or turned to rubble, there were no casualties from the explosion but it would've destroyed the underworld if the fallen angel hadn't landed that lucky shot.

The rubble started to move, clearly something was beneath it. Until it all exploded and there stood Issei's hollow form, but it was different. The right side of his body was in his Hollow form, but the other half was covered by a strange red armour that emitted a very powerful aura that was easily a match for his...

HEY GUYS! Look im not trying to be desperate, but if this story doesn't even reach at least 40 reviews then i'll probably stop updating. AGAIN, i'm not desperate for reviews, but it's just inspiration for me to write more. HOPE U GUYS UNDERSTAND


	4. Chapter 4

Hueco Eterno:

Chapter 4: A knight in Cursed Armour

LOCATION: Underground Vault deep within Las Noches

"So this hollow isn't a Vasto Lorde, but neither is it an Arrancar?" A deep voiced man asked, his face completely shrouded in darkness.

"It would be wrong to directly assume that he isn't a Vasto Lorde, but it is also wrong to assume that he is a Vasto Lorde" another voice answered him.

"What do you mean?" the man asked.

"His reiatsu levels are titanic. FAR exceeding the reiatsu levels of Aizen or that Kurosaki kid" the voice answered. "And i've been able to match the reiatsu from the earthquake, that occured earlier, with his reiatsu signature, and i've concluded that he is somehow responsible for that earthquake"

THE SOULFORGE: Chamber of Rebirth

_Raynare's soul was floating through an endless oblivion. A gold chain was wrapped around her neck as her soul continued to float through the vast darkness. Then suddenly, another figure appeared beside her. A boy with black hair and pale skin was now floating alongside her, though both were completely unaware._

_In the distance, was a trully titanic creature that had ghostly features. No mouth, no nose and no legs._

_"Raynare Viri, time to weigh your deeds" The creature said as a weighing scale suddenly appeared beside it. The plates on the weighing scale were on fire. One flame was green in color, while the other was red. The paltes kept on moving until it was the green flamed plate that was heavier than the red. "Raynare Viri, you have been weighed and measured, prepare to be reborn as a being of higher existence"_

_"Hmmmm...Ulquiorra Schiffer, time to weigh your deeds" There was a very long period of time for the plates on the weighing scale to finally stop. Until both plates stopped, completely aligned with each other. "...Well that's never happened before...Ulquiorra Schiffer, you have been weighed and measure, and i have decided to give you a second chance to redeem yourself"_

_The creature flicked its figners and Raynare and Ulquiorra disappeared._

SOMEWHERE IN HUECO MUNDO:

Issei was currently lying on his back, panting. His attack on the fallen angels had not yielded the results he desired, all thanks to a red-head who suddenly arrived and managed to screw-up everything.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Issei stood triumphantly over the unconscious body of Kokabiel. He charged-up a cero blast on the tip of the pointer finger of his right hand and was about to end it. But then he suddenly got blasted away by a giant ball of, what seemed to be red and black, energy. _

_Issei stood up and brushed off some dirt which was now on his shirt, courtesy to the newcomer. Dust was floating everywhere, which kind of made seeing hard. But he could see a faint color of red in the distance._

_"Try this on for SIZE!" Issei yelled as he channelled a massive amount of reiatsu towards his right hand and began spinning it (Concept of Rasengan). The spinning became faster with each passing second, until it was finally as big as a bus. Then he began to compress it until it was in the shape of disc. _

_The rotation was very fast and very violent. The clouds above Issei were beginnning to rotate as well._

_"Let's finish this!" Issei yelled as he threw the disc towards the faint red that he could see through the dust cloud._

_He really didn't know what had happened. He witnessed the disc as it tore through everything in its path, but it didn't really hit his target. Suddenly, a gargunta opened beside him and he was pulled inside._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

It is no secret to all the Hollows that Wandenreich has taken over the great fortress of Las Noches, but Issei is absolutely clueless to the events of Hueco Mundo and how it might change his life...(hint)

'I'll kill that redhead even if that's the last thing i'll do' Issei thought to himself as he got up from the silvery sands.

It was quite strange that Issei had not ecountered any hostile Hollow since he evolved, and any Hollow he did meet would just run away screaming in fear.

From the distance, Issei could see las Noches quite clearly. He approached it until an arrow, that was made entirely of reiatsu, suddenly struck his shoulder. It did little to no damage as it simply shattered upon impact. But it did achieve one thing though.

And that was to enrage and already pissed off Super-Hollow.

'That fortress is going down' Issei thought as he charged-up a cero on the tip of his right pointer finger.

_Cero Grande_. A massive beam of black reiatsu suddenly shot out from Issei's pointer finger. The cero was apparently large enough to engulf the entire palace of Las Noches, creating a giant dust cloud that probaby spanned for miles.

When the dust cloud cleared, 5 minutes later, it showed the interior of Las Noches, his _Cero Grande_ had apparently vaporized the outer walls of the fortress kingdom. Issei smirked as he readied another cero blast on his pointer finger, but then he sensed something strange coming from inside the castle. So he cancelled the cero and began walking towards the castle, drawn towards the location from where he sensed the presence of something strange.

INSIDE LAS NOCHES:

"Why didn't he finish us off?" Asked a Quincy who apparently shaking in fear. "He could've taken us all out in just one more cero blast, but why didn't he?"

"You forget that he's a Hollow, and Hollows feed on spiritual energy. He probably sensed a lot of spiritual energy from this place and decided to devour everything here" Another Quincy said, unaware of the effects of his earlier statement.

"We're all gonna die!"

"We can't live through something like that!"

"Even the _Fuhrer_ can't beat something like that!"

And so much more.

BACK TO ISSEI:

'What is this?' he kept asking himself as he walked passed the rubble that was once the walls of Las Noches. 'It smells...intoxicating'

He stopped in the middle of an alley when he felt hundreds of spiritual individuals coming upon him.

'Let's end this' Issei said, charging up a cero in all directions. _Cero_

Three cero blasts fired and the brave quincies were vaporized by black beams.

The more he got closer to the maine fortress, the smell kept getting more and more...intense.

Feeling quite bored, but still pissed, Issei activated his full Hollow form, much to the shock of pretty much every quincy who saw him.

"**COME AT ME!"** His voice alone was enough to crush the buildings around him and send them flying outwards. "**Hmmmm...I feel...hungry..."**

'Oh shit' rang through the heads of every quincy who heard that line. 'We're about to get eaten'

There was one quincy who was apparently SO brave that he charged forward, weapon in hand. He wasn't even able to get close as Issei used a new move to suck out every spiritual energy in his body from afar. The quincy fell to the ground, frail and old.

'How the hell did i do that?' Issei asked himself.

'How the hell did he do that?' the quincies asked themselves.

Issei never really noticed, but his body started shivering. His reiatsu was distabilizing, and he wasn't noticing any of it.

Without hesitation, Issei just grabbed a panicking quincy by the collar and sank his teeth into the man's jugular. Blood was spurting everywhere as he tore through the poor quincy's flesh like it was butter.

"**More..."** Issei muttered as he turned his gaze towards the highest source of spiritual power. "**More..."**

Issei grabbed another quincy and devoured the poor girl head-first. Then another, and then another, and he never stopped.

"**ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRR!" **Issei's roar echoed through the entire Hueco Mundo. Every Hollow, every Arrancar and every Shinigami, who were currently in Hueco Mundo, heard the roar. Virtually every Hollow who heard it was now running away, panicking, from Las Noches. The poor Quincies inside were not so fortunate. Piles upon piles of dead quincies were now littered across the floor of Las Noches.

Issei turned around when he felt a sudden spike of spiritual energy. There was now a tall young man, who was thin, with blonde hair standing in front of him.

Issei let out a low growl as he slumped his arms to his sides.

"I never thought i'd be facing a Hollow who's clearly more powerful than an Arrancar" The man said. "My name's Jugram Haschwalth by the way"

There was no response from Issei as he just continued to growl like a wild animal who was ready to devour his next meal.

"You can't even talk can you? Well then let's finish this quickl-" He didn't even finish his statement as he was forced to dodge a right arm swipe from Issei. Although the swipe didn't hit, it more than enough to create a massive shockwave that scraped away a huge portion of Las Noches. 'This Hollow is quite powerful'

Jugram was forced to dodge another swipe from Issei, said swipe also created a massive shockwave which resulted in a sandstorm outside Las Noches. Jugram grit is teeth...

'This Hollow will be the end of me if I get hit' He thought as he used his spirit energy to form his favorite weapon, the broadsword. "Let's end this"

He then moved so fast behind Issei, who was just standing still, and did a vertical slice. But when his weapon collided with Issei's skin, it shattered like glass on rock. Jugram's eyes widened in shock as he jumped back to avoid any attack Issei might throw at him.

The next thing he knew, a large white fist just went straight to his face. Jugram didn't even have time to blink as the fist connected, sending him flying into the wall. But it didn't end there.

His body smashed hard against the wall, but the moment he did, Issei was already in front of him and did a right uppercut, which sent him flying upwards.

'Fuck' was the only thing that he could think of he was sent soaring into the air by the perfectly executed uppercut.

Issei, meanwhile, raised his right arm up and began to form a cero blast and fired it. Luckily for Jugram, who still apparently going upwards, he was able to create a shield of spiritual energy that was able to withstand the cero.

Much to his surprise, by which he expected Issei to attack again, Issei didn't. Instead he started...digging. Then it hit him...

'Tier Harribel' He thought as he plummited downwards. 'So that's what this is all about'

It was almost correct. Issei had absolutely no idea what he was smelling, all he knew was that it smells good but obviously not edible.

Issei stopped digging when he felt he was getting closer to whatever it was he could smell. It was a dark room, yet not so dark for him since his eyes could see almost anything. In the middle of room was a woman who had her wrists and legs chained. Her skin was dark, yet her hair was blonde...wierd.

Issei, being someone who hated people who bullied women, moved quickly to cut the chains. The unconscious girl fell on his arms. He could tell that she was weak, and would probably die without proper aid.

So Issei opened a gargunta and went through it...


End file.
